Xena Modom
Xena Modom is a twenty-six year old woman, the current incarnation of the Avatar, and the protagonist of the story. During the Human-Robot War, she successfully led a campaign that freed the humans from robot tyranny. Personality Xena has matured in the ten years that have passed, but occasionally she reverts to her aggressive, rebellious attitude. The deaths of her friends still weighs heavily on her, and because of this, she is far more reclusive. Appearance Xena's appearance changed drastically after she obtained her avatar abilities. Her skin is a light pale color, and her hair is light blue. Her eyes are a rich aqua color, which is in stark contrast to her original fiery, orange eyes. This gives her a ghost-like appearance. Biography Human-Robot War During the year 3013, Xena, along with her friends Qasim "Des" Desmo, Ava Leon, Amber "Electrode" Skye, and Yun Nguyen, all teamed up to free the world from robot control. Their ultimate goal was to destroy the X.E.P.H.Y.R., a malicious program with the intent of wiping out humanity. The five of them fought against the X.E.P.H.Y.R.'s forces, including Xena's murderous ex-boyfriend, Aaron Blake. Near the end of their mission, the casualties began to build up. Yun was killed by one of the X.E.P.H.Y.R.'s higher ranking robots. Ava and Des were both killed by the X.E.P.H.Y.R. himself. Xena was almost killed by Aaron, but Amber saved her at the last minute. Amber introduced her to the Avatar program, and after fusing with it, Xena became the new Avatar. With her newfound abilities, she defeated the X.E.P.H.Y.R. once and for all, leaving her and Amber as the only survivors from the group. Over the next ten years of the Human-Robot War, Xena fought alongside the humans. Even with her help, the humans were almost defeated when she was spending most of her time regaining control over the Digital World. Fortunately, the remaining world leaders fused all of their armies into one unit, and they staged a counterattack against the robots. The final battle of this counterattack happened in New York City, where they won the war. Post War Struggles After the war, Xena fell into a minor depression. She felt saddened by the deaths of her friends, abandoned Amber, and often got drunk at local bars to ease the pain. This led to her being attacked and raped by three unknown men, whom she could have easily fended off otherwise. It was during this period of time that she met Drake and Marc Stone. The two brothers saved her from the three men, and they later, the three of them formed a new team with Amber. Xena and the team were forced to evade a vicious mob who were against the Avatar. After successfully running away, Xena and her friends met Dimitri Tatou, the leader of The Liberation Front. Together, they traveled to Paris where they planned to challenge rebel groups with bad intentions. Opposing the Zoni Xena, Amber, Marc, and Drake came into conflict with the Zoni, a powerful rebel group that sought world domination. Dimitri sent them on a mission to infiltrate their headquarters, and recover valuable information. Unfortunately, Mizo, the leader of the Zoni, foresaw this and attacked the Liberation Front while Xena and her friends were carrying out their mission. With the Liberation Front dead, Xena and the others retreated to Washington D.C., where they believed that the Zoni would attack next. Relationships Allies Drake Stone Drake met Xena after he encounted her drowning her sorrows away at a local bar. The two immediately formed good chemistry due to their shared sorrows of their respective pasts. While Drake is normally reserved and on-edge, he is much more relaxed when he is with Xena. In return, the nornally self-doubting and guilt-ridden Xena is confident and carefree when she is around Drake. According to Drake, Xena is very similar to his sister, Violet, someone that he thought of very fondly. Similarly, Xena has told Drake that he makes her feel in a similar way as Qasim "Des" Desmo did. Still, Xena considers themselves to be only friends, despite the deep connection. Amber Skye During the Human-Robot War, Amber was Xena's only friend. Throughout the war, they became very close, and their relationship was strengthed by their loneliness. After the war ended, their relationship became strained slightly due to Xena's depression. Xena distanced herself from Amber, and as a result of this, Amber felt even more lonely. After meeting Drake and Marc, their relationship switched from amicable to downright hostile. Xena often spent more time hanging out with Drake instead of Amber, and Amber often became jealous. Marc Stone Marc and Xena's interactions have been limited. However, the two are on good terms, and Xena has told Marc that he is the heart of the team. Dimitri Tatou Xena encountered Dimitri after the group evaded a hostile mob in New York City. Dimitri was one of the very few rebel group leaders that did not hate her, and because of this, Xena valued him greatly. His death at the hands of Mizo and the Zoni took a heavy toll on her. Enemies Mizo Trivia Category:Major Characters Category:Heroes